


Driving Lessons

by wolves4life



Series: Hale-McCall Pack One-Shots [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Attempt at Humor, Driving, Fluff, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves4life/pseuds/wolves4life
Summary: Derek teaches Scott how to drive. Lets just say he regrets it.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall
Series: Hale-McCall Pack One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792606
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Driving Lessons

"Scott, you have to put your foot on the gas pedal," Derek sighs amused. 

Scott's eyes are wide in terror as he states at the empty parking lot where his alpha tries to teach him how to drive. Hands clinched on the steering wheel tightly he shakes his head back and forth. "I-I can't. What if we crash!" 

Derek feels like ramming his head into the dash. "Little one, we aren't going to crash," he said softly as ran a hand through his hair. 

Slowly Scott eased his foot off the break and pressed down on the gas pedal harshly causing the car to shoot forward. Scott yelped as the car took off and started to turn the steering wheel left to right and right to left. Grinning, he yelled, " This is awesome! Why didn't you teach me this before!"

Horrified, Derek wordlessly tried to find a way to get out of the car while Scott was driving ridiculously. "I should have never done this!" He whispered shouted. 

Laughing maniacally, Scott pressed down harder on the pedal, leaving his mate's stomach back where they started.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and comments my fellow wolves!!


End file.
